Moment of Moments
by southern cross
Summary: Crossover with BtVS. Dean finds himself a Slayer in a dark alley. A year later he finds himself so much more.


A piece I intended to just be a smutty one shot that totally turned into a sweet and sappy ending for Buffy and Dean. Way happier than most of the fics I write but it was fun. I own nothing and mean no harm. Please review!

* * *

"You know this is only the second time I've done this."

"Darlin' I find that hard to believe."

In place of a smack to the head Buffy Summers clenched her muscles tight around the cock she was straddling.

"Oh...fucking...Christ."

Eyes rolling up into the back of his head Dean Winchester dug his fingers into the hips of the tiny blond above him.

"There. I think I like you better moaning and incoherent," she mumbled.

Buffy began to rock slowly easing up and down until she felt the delicious laps of impending orgasm.

A believer, but not particularly religious Dean thanked whatever God had conjured up Slayer muscles.

"Yeah, baby, like that."

Smiling Buffy rotated her hips accordingly, driving the cocky, _very_ cocky Dean Winchester to distraction, had been the sole purpose of her life the past thirty minutes.

Earlier tonight she had crossed paths with the brothers Dean and Sam in some ratty back alley in downtown Cleveland. Three hours, one Slayed demon, and a drunken younger brother later, Buffy had stumbled into Dean's newly acquired hotel room with every intention of having her second ever one-night stand.

As rough hands palmed her breasts she rocked into the punishment. Groaning she glared down at the pinching fingers tugging on her nipples.

Fairly certain he was going to die if he didn't come soon, he caught her eye.

"That all you got?"

Her eyes widened comically and for an instant he cursed his decision, she was a precariously placed Slayer, who looked rather pissed off.

"_Darlin'_' you ain't seen nothing yet."

Smirking as his eyes widened, she threw back her head and let go. Over and over and up and over, breathing was hard, he was harder.

"God damn," he was close, so fucking close, releasing her breast his hand sought and found her clit, she moaned when he pinched and scratched, her muscles once again clenching around his dick.

Fucking, fucking, hell.

Back arching Dean came hard and fast, blinding pleasure shot along every inch of his body, he nearly missed her startled, "Fuck, Dean!" as her own orgasm hit.

Much later after they had indulged again she laid her head on his stomach smiling when he began to play with his hair.

"Hey you never finished telling me what that thing was?"

Confused she looked sideways at him, "What thing?"

"The 'second time' thing."

Blushing she rolled her eyes back up to the ceiling.

"It's nothing. Just the whole one-night stand thing," she sneaked a glance up at him, "not my usual M.O."

He frowned; fuck-em and forget-em that was at the heart of a one-night stand.

"Now what makes you think this is a one night stand?"

She blanched, "Wait what?"

Dean laughed, "I'm not proposing marriage, beautiful, Sam and I are moving on in the morning, but this is a small circle we run in."

He tugged on her chin until she was looking only at him, "And once we catch that son of a bitch demon, I'll be quick to make our one night into two."

Stunned by his words, she felt him shift their bodies until she was squirming beneath him. Looking up into his eyes, she flinched when the shadow of his beard tickled her cheek.

"And what makes you so certain there would even be another night?"

Dean chuckled burying himself deep inside with one swift stroke. Kissing away her groan he proceeded to show her exactly why a repeat encounter would be a wonderful thing.

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Dean, man, you sure about this?"

Determined he nodded, waving Sam through the door, he was as anxious to get on the plane as he would be to get off.

Seven days ago they had finally beat the bastard that had taken so much from their lives.

Right away he had begun to look into Buffy's whereabouts.

"I made a promise Sam and I'm gonna make good on it. That son of a bitch isn't taking up any more of my life."

Sam handed over their boarding passes to the waiting attendant still amazed that Dean had been willing, eager, to fly out on the first flight from St. Louis to Glasgow. It was going to be a long flight, a miserable one if Dean started to panic, but he wanted to go.

Dean had sworn up and down he could go by himself, but Sam had remained firm that he wanted to go. He had liked Buffy and her gang. Not to mention he had this feeling, just a hint that Dean may just need him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming.

* * *

"Dean!"

"Sam!"

They both turned towards the voice.

"Dawn hey." Sam found himself with an armful of girl, woman, and barely had time to react before she had launched herself into Dean's arms.

"Buffy's sorry she couldn't make it. She's on her way back home, there was this last minute overnight training thing, but she should be back by the time we make it there."

Carried away by the enthusiastic female the time flew by as fast as her exposition and questions. Through the airport and the subsequent drive Dawn carried on a steady stream of chatter Sam could hardly follow and Dean barely listened to.

"Well here we are," the car rolled to a stop in front of a charming cottage. Dean had a hard time picturing Buffy there, but then he hardly knew her well enough to picture her anywhere.

"I stay further up the road at the Main house."

Catching the not so subtle hint Sam took her lead, "You know I'm really curious to how everyone else is doing."

The second the front door opened and Dean saw Buffy standing in the doorway he was out of the car.

Barely hearing the good-bye or the car pulling away his attention was entirely on her.

"Hey you," she smiled.

"Hey yourself," he stepped forward, crossing the space between them.

"Sorry I wasn't there to meet you."

"It's alright. Dawn explained," he grinned, "you're whipping those girls into shape," he wanted to touch her but didn't know what to do with his hands.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here."

It had been a year. Long days and longer nights had passed. What if she had moved on or didn't want him here.

"I should have called first."

Head tilted in careful assessment she decided he was nervous. It looked cute on him, but then he was devastating wearing any impression. Tired as his eyes were, as dark as the shadow on his jaw, he was still the best looking thing she had ever laid eyes on.

When it became awkwardly apparent that she would have to make the first move, she sighed, uncrossing her arms she reached out slowly, taking hold of his right hand. Squeezing it once, she brought it to her cheek, kissing the closest bit of skin, his wrist, her eyes never once leaving his face.

Relief swept over him as desire crept up on him. It was still there. That crazy, magnetic thing between them was just as strong.

The look in his eyes changed and she knew she had to say something before he kissed her and then she would lose all coherent thought.

"Dean, before you do or say anything I need to tell you something."

All moving parts froze the panic that had subsided quickly resurfaced. "OK" he had been going for calm, but it had come back rather strangled.

Taking a deep breath she took a tighter hold on his hand and led him into her house.

"I want you to know that I don't regret any minute or any second of what we shared," he followed on shaky legs her path up the stairs, his heart was beating painfully in his chest.

Halting in front of a door, looking up at him, she turned the handle never leaving his face, "Dean."

In her eyes he saw the glimmer of tears. The door to his left had swung open, but he could only see her.

"I want you to meet your son."

.

Everything was spinning, he choked, her arms came up to support him and he clung to her. Blinking back tears, he turned the thought over in his head.

His son. _HIS_ Son.

How exactly had this happened? Well he knew the how but it was just so much to much and he just couldn't think.

"Son of a bitch," laughing, the tears falling unchecked down her cheeks, she looked up, saw the smile, the stunned awe on his face and squeezed him tighter.

"You watch your language Dean Winchester."

He laughed, eyes glistening, he sniffed quickly, pushing away the tears before he embarrassed himself. Sucking in a deep breath he smiled, taking his first look into the room. Decorated in varying shades of blue and green, his eyes zeroed in on the crib; wide and white, he froze. His son was in there.

At a loss he wished fiercely that his Dad was here, or Sam, Buffy tugged at his hand then and he looked down.

"It's OK," she could clearly see the panic, but ignored it, pulling him into the room and over to the crib.

"Dean, this is your son, Matthew."

And there he was, cooing and gurgling up at him, his son.

"Matthew."

"Matthew John," his eyes cut over towards her and his heart swelled painfully in his chest.

"Thank you," trying not to choke on the words, his gaze flicked back down. Eyes a shade darker than his and a fraction lighter than hers looked up at him.

"I...just..." Buffy smiled behind the hand pressed to her mouth. Emotion threatened to overtake her and she pushed it down. This was Dean's moment; his and Matthew's.

"You want to hold him?"

Dean paled, "Uh..."

Taking over she pointed to the rocking chair, "Sit."

Orders were good, he could do that. Collapsing as much as sitting he studied Buffy as she leaned over the crib.

Her hair was longer, her skin darker, and her breasts, God, they had swollen impressively. Catching himself lusting, his thoughts halted when she spoke.

"Hey baby boy."

Reaching into the crib she released the grip Matty had on his feet and scooped him up. Pressing kisses to his cheeks and nose she turned towards Dean.

Well here it was the moment of moments; the curve in the road that changed everything. Without hesitation he curved his arms around the small bundle.

"Wow."

Buffy laughed.

"That was pretty much my reaction."

God, he looked down at his son, realizing that he hadn't been there to see him be born; had missed her aches and pains for nine months.

"I missed so much," his hand ran gently over soft skin and an impressive amount of light brown hair.

"You're here now," he glanced up at her, "and you don't have to miss anything else you don't want to."

Days, weeks, months she had had to get used to the idea, and it still overwhelmed her. She couldn't know what he was feeling or if he wanted to feel anything at all, but she would not deny him his son.

Whatever happened between them?

"You know it's funny," he couldn't stop staring at the small hand wrapped around his pinky finger, "I came out here because I wanted to find you."

Her breath trapped somewhere between him and her throat.

"I had it all planned too. Was gonna hound you until you gave me my second night," he looked over at her, "and as many more as I could get."

Her heart almost stopped.

"Wasn't planning on leaving any time soon."

The breath she held eased out as she realized what he was saying. He had come here for her, had planned on staying all along.

"You'd best get used to seeing this face Darlin' cause I'm not going anywhere."

Elated, she nodded, kneeling by his side. Resting a hand over their entwined ones, her heart swelled at the sight of the little hand holding onto the big one, she pressed a kiss to Matthew's head, than Dean.

"I could love you forever Dean Winchester."

Laughing, he kissed her once more, "How about we start on that right now?"

Dropping her head onto his shoulder, she nodded, "OK."

* * *

**One Year After That**

"I hate you Dean Winchester," Buffy screamed.

Wincing Dean extracted his hand from her grip.

"Now you don't mean that Darlin'."

"Don't you Darlin' me you son of a...Ahhhh...."

"Close, so close, girl, keep going," from the foot of the bed Willow encouraged.

Wiping back the strands of blond hair from her sweaty head Dean wasn't sure if he had ever been more excited and frightened at the same time.

"Oh, God, Buffy I can see the head, push baby girl! Come on!"

Gritting her teeth, glaring at her husband's head with such ferocity he would have shivered had he been paying attention.

"Fine..."

Waiting for the pain to build she sucked in a breath, at its pinnacle, she began to push, clutching her knees she felt her body stretch.

"Oh My God!"

Collapsing back against the pillows her closed eyes opened the second she felt the weight on her chest.

"You did it! Oh, man you rock," Dean was staring down in awe at the bloody mess before him and instantly, whole heartedly fell in love. Looking up at his exhausted Buffy he fell harder in love with her than ever, "Buffy, baby, you..."

Smiling at him, the tears in his eyes soothing her weary body, "I know. I love you."

They shared a look then. A look people could only share at this very moment.

"Well what is it?" Dawn asked impatiently from the edge of the bed.

Startled, Buffy and Dean looked down at their child, Buffy rolled the small bundle over.

"It's a girl."

"Ha! Sam owes me fifty bucks."

Dropping a kiss on her big sisters forehead, Dawn ran from the room to deliver the news.

Dean looked down at his daughter knowing he would be there for every important moment of her life.

"You know this whole Dad thing is a great gig," his eyes followed Willow as she carried his girl to the small table to begin the cleaning and measuring.

"Really," he looked down at his wife wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, so how about we do this again next year?"


End file.
